


Sterling Archer Does Not Cry

by Silent102



Series: Realistic Post Coma [1]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent102/pseuds/Silent102
Summary: What happens when you have nothing left?
Series: Realistic Post Coma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sterling Archer Does Not Cry

Sterling Archer cannot recognize himself in the mirror. He sees the familiar black hair, the steely blue eyes, and the muscled jawline, but when it is all put together, it isn’t familiar like it should be. He doesn’t cry when he realizes he’ll never be able to be effective in the field again. He doesn’t cry when he finds out Lana got married. He doesn’t cry when his coworkers said they hated him. He doesn’t cry when his own mother lies to him like she normally does. He doesn’t cry when his own daughter calls someone else dad. He doesn’t cry when he finds out Lana shipped their kid off to a boarding school, just like he was. He doesn’t cry when he gets blamed for everything even when he didn’t do it, everyone else just assumes that he did it, because that’s all he’ll ever be to them. A screw up. He doesn’t cry when he finds out he is not the World’s Greatest Secret Agent anymore and never will be. He doesn’t cry when AJ gets kidnapped. He doesn’t cry when he realizes he missed seeing his little girl grow up. He doesn’t cry when his knock off Lana points out that he wanted Lana but can never have her. He doesn’t cry when he realizes that nobody would miss him. He doesn’t cry when his favorite scotch company goes bankrupt. He doesn’t cry when his Walther PPK enters his mouth. He doesn’t scream when he pulls the trigger. Sterling Archer does not cry, but Sterling Archer is no more.


End file.
